Teen Wolf Hidden Cruch
by wprince24
Summary: The first one i have ever done, Pleas keep all rude comments to your self.


It is the first day of school yet again but this year no one could have known what was about to happen. Everyone thinks that this year will be like the last one with all the same old Lacrosse players that are still attending Beacon Hills High School.

To start off the story off there has been some changes happen such as a new girl has moved into town with her family unknowing of the dangers that lay in the wake of the year to come. It's the second or third day after school has started when some people in town are talking about how they found a girl in the woods the night before hand that was cut in half. When Scott and his best friend since he was in the 4th grade Stiles was walking down the hall at school when Stiles looked at Scott and asked him "Did you know they found someone cut in half in the woods last night?" "Yes I have heard it is all over school and town." Scott tells him. As Scott is looking away he rolls his eyes with a look he knows what is going to happen next. "Dad is going to get some of the guys in town to go look for how did it tonight." "Let's go and see if we can't find the one that did it." Stiles had the sound of excitement in his voice. Scott just looked at him with a blank look on his face. "Ok I'll go but if we get caught by you your dad it's your ass not mine I'm not going to be the taking the fall." When do we ever get caught and I always take the fall when we do anything." He told him with a look of disappointment on his face. Scott looks over at him as he tries to tell him "I know we never get caught but we also have Lacrosse practice tomorrow and you want to go out looking for a mad man. Stile then asks him "Do you know if we are the ones to bring him in then we will be like heroes man." "I told you I will go with you and I know I know we will be like gods to the town." Scott replies with.

Later that night as Scott was getting in the shower his mom Melissa comes up to his to rom to let him know she has to work the midnight shift at the Beacon Hills Hospital's emergency room. As Scotts mom was on her way to the hospital Stiles passed her and knew it would be safe to go on in when he got to Scotts. When Stiles shows up at the house he climes in the window to Scotts bed room like he always does. When he gets into the room he can hear Scott just getting out of the shower and knows that he is about to get the same look he always does when he climes in when scot is in the shower and he thinks of how cute Scotts face looks when he does it to him he can hardly stand how he feels in side when he sees it. As Stiles is on the end of the bed watching for Scott to walk out of the bathroom he has to change the position he is setting in so that Scott won't see the problem he is having from the thought of seeing Scott's naked smooth and wet body. Scott opens the door with his towel over his head trying to dry his hair when he sees that Stiles is on the end of the bed with a lustful look in his eyes. "Damn it couldn't you have waited till I was at least out of the shower and dressed man!?" Scott yells with his right eyebrow lifted and a snarl on his face. It takes Stiles a minuet to even realize Scott had sided anything to him. "Sorry man I am just ready to go and see if we can't find the guy that killed that girl." Stiles replies with as he starts to blush and can feel that same cold chill creep up his back as he tries to look away from Scott. Stiles asks Scott "Do you thing we will find him tonight man?" With a bit of a flirt in his voice as Scott is looking for a pair of his briefs that he can put on so he won't get bound up if they have to run form anything. "I don't know we might we might now depends on if the guy in still in town or not." He replies with trying not to sound pissed at Stiles.

After Scott and Stiles get to the place in the woods the hear something in the some of the brush and run thinking it is the guys from town that Sheriff Stilinski Stiles dad had rounded up earlier that day. As they run Scott can tell it isn't any of the men and tells Stiles "Get back to the Jeep I'll lose him and then meet you there." As soon as Stiles gets back to his Jeep he sees his dad and the other guys pull up behind him so that he is blocked in thinking it is the one they are looking for. Scott can hear Stiles dad telling him "I told you to stay in town away from here." "Now where is Scott I know you stopped at his place before coming out here?" He asked him. "I am the only one out here I was trying to find the guy and I was going to bring him for you." He tells his dad. Sheriff Stilinski just looks at him before telling "Ok now get your ass home and I will talk to you more about this when I get home."

Scotts gets his phone out and sends a text message to Stiles saying "After you get down the road far enough to where they can't see you let me know so I can come and get in the car." He gets a text back almost the minute he hits send "I can't dad is going to have one of the guys fallow me home to make sure that is where I go and don't try to some back here tonight L." He sends back to him "OK." as Scott was walking home he felt like something or someone was fallowing him. For a minuet he figured it was just an animal in the woods till he could hear and feel it breathing right behind him. As he turns around all he sees is a huge fury beast with golden eyes towering over him. As he is looking at the beast he tries to run but can't from being frozen with fear. Before he knows it the beast has grabbed ahold of him and all he can feel is a burning from the beast's teeth ripping open his skin on his side. All he can think about, "Is this how I am going to die?" After what seemed to be a lifetime the beast set him down and ran off into the dark. Scott started to run for his house as fast as he could but had to stop to try to catch his breath but with his asthma he had to pull out his inhaler right before he had made it to the clearing of the wood and couldn't find it anywhere. As he slowed down and got his breathing under control he could see the back of his house, the house had only one light on and that wash his bedroom light. As soon as he got in the house he began to doctor the bite so his mom wouldn't see any blood in his bed after he had left for school the next day.

As Scott is riding up to the bike rack at school with his back and his lacrosse gear hanging on his bag. As he starts to put his bike away on the bike rake a guy comes flying into the school parking lot and pulls into the parking place next to him in a small sliver sort car. When the guy gets out his car he hits Scott with door then looks at him and tells him, "Watch the paint job dud." Scott looks at him and just rolls his eyes as the other guy walks off into a group of people. Next thing Scott knows Stiles is right next to him and asks, "What happened last night where did you go to after I left?" Scoot turns and looks at him then shows him the bite on his side and tells him, "I got attacked by something and I think it was a wolf." Stiles just looks at with a wearied look on his face and replies with, "That ain't possible we don't have wolves in California."

When Scott is setting his first class of the day he hears a phone start to ring. As he looks around the room and sees that no one is trying to shut to it off as the teacher keeps talking like he can't hear it. "Mom three calls in one day this is not my first time in a new school I'll be fine, yes I have ever thing I need I think." "Damn I forgot to pick up my pin this going to be fun my first day and no pin." He could a girl out talking on her cell phone. "Are you ready?" The Vice Principal asked her as he meat her outside to show her to her classes. Within minutes him and the girl was walking into the class room that Scott and Stiles are both in. "Everyone I would like for you to meet Miss Allison Argent." The teacher looks up and says "Nice to meet you now please take a seat anywhere you would like." She then starts to walk to the desk behind Scott as she takes her seat he grabs one of his pens and hands it to her over his shoulder to her she has a look on her face like how did you know and tells him "Thank You" then sets back and grins at him has he sets hunched over his desk. Stiles looks at him from his desk that is in the role next to him and one back with a look of what are you doing. After class Scott and Stiles are standing at Scotts locker talking about what had happened more when a girl walks up and starts to talk to Stiles. Scott is looking the hall at Allison when Lydia walks up to her at her locker saying "I love your jacket where did you get it?" "My mom use to be a buyer for a shop in LA before we moved here." She replies with "We are going to be best friends." Lydia goes on as Jackson walks up and asks Allison "What you doing Saturday there is a party do you want to go?" "Oh Saturday is family night I can't my mom's idea." "Ok that's cool see you later got to go to practice." Jackson tells them. Lydia grabs Allison by the arm and tells her "Come on we can watch from the stands." Allison looks back at Scott with a small grin on her face as she starts to walk off with Lydia.

After all the guys have changed for practice the coach had Scott put on the golly's pads. Scott looks at him and says "I have never played golly before." "I know I fireguard maybe if the guys got some in they would feel better about this year." The coach snickers as he is telling him the bull shit line. Everyone starts to laugh as Scott walked to the goal. The coach has every one line up to get ready to practice shooting. When he hits the blow horn Scott hears nothing but ringing in his head and the first shot hits him in the helmet. When he gets his head to stop ringing and can focus on the ball he starts to stop them all making everyone that is watching and wondering what he did over the summer to get so good. The more Jackson watches him the madder he gets and pushes his way to the front of the line to try to get a ball in the net. As he runs to shoot Scott focuses in on where he is shooting from when he jumps it seems to take minutes for the ball the reach him as he catches it. When Scott sees that he caught the he looks around to see everyone that was watching. Lydia and Allison are both on their feet cheering him on. When Jackson sees that his girlfriend is happy that someone was finally able to stop one if shots he starts to think and shoots her a pissed off look.

After the team has rested a little bit and gave Scott major props for how good he is doing already with the season not even started yet. The coach has everyone get into their filed gear to see who will make first line. Scott looks to make sure that he has his inhaler so if he might need it but has noticed how he can run further and faster without having any problems with berthing. As they are on filed someone passes the ball the Scott. When Scott has the ball in his next he starts to run for the goal to try to make it he does a front flip over two guys and a spending side jump as he shoots and makes it. When he land everyone storms him excited over how he made his first goal ever in the game since he stared to play a year ago. The coach walks over and asks him, "What the hell was that are you trying out for gymnastics or lacrosse?" "I made it coach." Scott tells him, "Yes you did and guess what you made first line you're playing this year." The coach tells him. Stiles jumps up and runs off the stand as if he was a little school girl running to her boyfriend after winning a big game.

After they are done with practice and leave school for the day Scott and Stiles go back to the woods to see if they can find his inhaler since they cost $90.00. When they got to the spot where Scott was at when he was attacked him and Stiles start to look around for his inhaler. As they are look someone tells them, "This is privet property." They both jump and look to see who it is. "We were just looking something that my friend might have lost last night." Stiles tries to tell him as his voice cracks. The guy is a tall dark haired scruffy man with what looks to be a very expensive leather jacket on and dressed all in black. With eyes that could see right into your very sole. After he tells them to get off his land he tosses Scott his inhaler and walks off. Stiles looks at Scott and ask, "Do you know who that is?" "No should I?" Scott replies with a dumbfounded look on his face. "That was Derek Hale his family was killed in a house fire like five years ago." "Ok so what." Scott just looks at him as if he has lost his mind. Stiles looks at him then tells him, "Come one lets gets out of here"

Later that night when Scoot is at work about to close the clinic for the night he heads into the cats area to feed them. When he opens the door all the cats start to go crazy as if they have seen, smelt, and/or heard a dog. Scott then drops the bag of food and run out of the room. When he gets back around to the front of the clinic he sees Allison at the door in a state of panic. Scoot runs over to the door to try to see what is wrong but can't understand a word that she is trying to say. All he can make out of her words are "I didn't see it, It just ran out in front of me." As she grabs his arm try to get him to go to the car with her he can tell what has happened. Allison had hit a dog, Scott heads to her car with her to try to see if he can help the dog and as they are about to get the back driver side door open it begins to ran. By time they get back inside both Scott and Allison are dripping wet. When they get inside Scott looks at Allison to tell her, "I have some dry close in my bag over there if you want to change into something dry." She walks over to it and gets out one of Scotts shirts out. Then she goes to the other room as Scott is setting the dog's leg was broke from getting hit by Allison's car. When she was done changing her top she walked back in the room to check on the dog as Scott was cutting the execs bandage off of the splint he had put on the try to help set the leg till the vet Dr. Deaton could make it in to put on a cast. Scott then looks over at Allison and asks, "Would you like to pet him to show no hard feelings?" She leans over and pets the dog as she asks, "Do you thing he will be ok?" "Yea he just seems to be a little shook up." Scott replies with. Allison then looks at her watch and sees that it is after 10 PM and runs out the door to her car to try to make it home before her curfew at 10:30 but her house is over 40 minutes away.

The next day Scott wakes up in the medial of the woods with no memory on how he got there. He stands up and starts to try to find out where he is and sees the old half burnt of a shell of a house that Derek lives in. as Scott starts to walk up to the door Derek is also heading to the house as well and sees Scott. Next thing Scott knows Derek is right in front of him with his eyes having a bright blue glow to them. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" He yells at Scott. "I don't know last thing I remember I was in my bed last night and now I wake up here." After Scott tells him this Derek can tell he is lost and has no clue what is about to happen tonight to him. Derek then looks at Scott and asks him, "Would you like to come and get some close on before you get sick form the cold?" Scott just shakes his head freezing. The temp is about 30 degrees outside of the morning at 6 AM every day in this small town any more.

After Scott gets inside the house, Derek has him try on some of his older cloths that don't fit him any more as he starts a fire in the fireplace to help worm up the teen. "I know what is going with you." Derek tells Scott with a look of worry on his face. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Scott asks with the sound of panic and fear in his voice. Derek walks over to him to try to confront him as he tells him, "You know the other night in the wood when you and your friend Stiles was looking around that beast was a werewolf, And from what I can see he might have bitten you which means you might be turning." Scott just had a blank look on his face. Derek continued on talk to him about it and trying to explain what was going on all the changes and all the new things he had been noticing most of the day before hand. "You must stay in tonight it is the first night of the full moon and that is the hardest night for a new wolf to handle come by here before night fall and I will try to help you." Derek tells Scott. "I can't come by tonight I have a party to go to." Scott tells him. "Then I will also go to make sure you don't kill anyone or get killed yourself, there are some new people in town that are hunters and want to kill everyone like me and you." Derek tells him. Before Scott can say anything about him going Derek looks over and asks him, "Would you rather your friends that will be there see you turn into a wolf and run from you or would you like to have someone there to help get you out in time before anyone can see?" "I don't to be like this at all but I would rather you get me out before anyone can see and thank you for offering to help me." Scott tells him looking like he is about to cry. Derek then asks, "Would you like to stay here today and we can just talk or you I could let you cry it out like I did when I was about to change myself but unlike you I was born with the curse of the wolf?" "What do you mean the curse of the wolf?" Scott asks with his eyes watering up. Derek sets down and grabs ahold of Scott to show him that he is not alone and will always be able to come and get help when he might need it or just needs someone to talk to about what is going on with him.

Later that afternoon Scott asks Derek "Would like to go to my house for a bit I need to get ready and get my cell phone to see if I have missed calls or text?" Derek perks up like a little puppy with a look of joy on his face. "I take that as a yes then?" Scoot asks him. Derek then replies with "Yes I would no one has ever asked me to come to their house out everyone I have every offered to help through this." With a look of pure existent and joy and what looked to be a tear in his eyes. "Let me get changed and my car keys then I'll be right out." He tells Scott.

Not very long latter they are pulling up to his house and they see what looks to be almost every cop in town there with Scott's mom on the front porch. When Scott gets out of the car his mom runs over to him grabs ahold and slaps him. "Where in the hell have you been I tried to call you at least ten times and you never picked up I thought you was dead!" She begins to yell at him. Derek then gets out of the car and tries to help Scott a little. "I'm sorry ma'am I asked Scott about a week ago if he would like to go out for a late night walk to try to see the comment that came through last night." He tells her. She looks at him with an evil look and tells Derek "He would have told me that at least I think." "I did tell you when you were on your way to work last week." Scott tries to make her think she had forgotten. She looks at both of them and then walked back into the house to let Sheriff Stilinski know that Scott was home safe. Scott looked over at Derek and told him "Thank You for saving my ass just then, come on let's go inside and see what is going on."

After getting a lecher about how Scott should have left a note or took his phone with Derek and him head up for his room so he can get ready for the party when they both hear a car come flying into the drive way. They look out and see it is Stiles in a panic "Damn he must have been listening in on his dads phone call again shit." Scott tells Derek. "Scott where are you at your mom ain't home and I know that you are from the car that is out front!" Stiles yells in the front door. "I'm up here in my room with Derek." He yells back from his door half naked getting ready to take a shower. As he turns to head for the bathroom he can smell something he has never before smelled. "What the hell is that smell." He looks at Derek and can see his checks are about as red as a stop sing. "Sorry that would be my pheromones bad this about being a werewolf you can smell every little thing about someone and well the way you look has got mine going crazy." "It is ok man I know that can be I am the same way at time no worries." Scott tells him with a smirk on his face. Next thing they know Stiles is at the door of the room with a look of panic when he sees Scott in his briefs and Derek without a shirt on. "What the hell is going on with you, why didn't you have your phone with you today I looked up online what you had told me and it all points back to the myth of werewolves." Stiles goes on and on about it as Derek begins to get pissed over how he is acting like it is the end of Scotts life. "Stiles dude I know what is going on with me I have found some help so it is going to be all good man." Scott tries to tell him but he won't shut to hear anything but himself talking. After about an hour or so Stiles finial realizes that Derek eyes have turned a bright blue his hands look as if they are turning into claws. "Who have you found to help you with this thing?" Stiles asks Scott. "Him Derek is going to help me out with this he is also a werewolf and has been for a long time." Scott explains to him. "Why don't you set down and talk to him as I take a shower and get ready for tonight." He tells him. "Dude you do know what tonight is right?" Stiles asks with a tone of worry to his voice. "Yes it is a full moon that is why I am taking Derek with me so if anything happens he can get me out of their fast I will be fine, don't worry." Scott tells him. "I thought you were taking me, that is why I am already dressed up." Stiles asks, Scott could tell he was upset "I can take both of you but if me and Derek disappear without a word it is because he had to get me out of there ok man." Scott tells him. "Yea but if you have go where will you go so I can come pick you up and bring you home or is he going to make sure you get home before your mom dose in the morning?" Stiles asks. "Yes he will make sure I get home safe and I done told mom that if I am not home when she gets home it is because I am at Derek's so she won't flip out again like she did today." Scott tells him. Stiles walks over and sets down next to Derek as Scott gets in the shower and for a moment there in silence. After a few minutes Scott can hear them talking but can't make out what is being said with the shower going.

After Scott gets out of the shower and ready they all head for the cars to head to the party. "Scott are you going to ride with me or Derek?" Stiles asks, "I don't know, I hadn't thought about it." Scott replies with. Derek looks at Scott with his lost puppy face and asks "Would you like to ride with me since I don't know where I am going anyway?" "Scott go ahead I think you two need to go together so you can talk more about what will happen over the next few months and maybe after you have been trained and he becomes the alpha you guys could give me the gift or not." When he said the last part Derek just looked at him and his eyes started to turn blue again.

After they go into the car before Derek started it he looked at Scott and asked "How the fuck do you put with him he is the biggest loudmouth pain in the ass I have ever seen." "We have been friends since him and his dad moved here when I was in the first grade I hadn't really noticed it." He tells Derek.

It's been about twenty minutes to get to Lydia's house for the party. After they get there, they can see that Stiles is waiting in his car with a look of fare on his face. As soon they are about to get out the car they see Stiles right next to the passenger door and trying to open it as if he was a vial at some big party they stars would be at. "What took you guys so long to get here I have been here for at least fifteen minutes waiting on you guys?" He asks them. "We was talking and I didn't the turn we need to take so we stopped and got some gas before heading back to it." Scott tells him. "Let's go have some fun boys" Derek says with a look panic and enjoyment as well.

After they get to the pool where most of the people are dancing and looks to be getting drunk at the same time. Derek grabs Scott and has him follow him to the makeshift dance floor "lets dances this is damn good music they are playing." Derek says to Scott. "It does have a good beat but what is it, I'm kind of out of the loop on the whole music thing?" Scott asks him. "It is ok the music is Basshunter some of my favorite Techno music." He tells him. Just at that time Scott starts to feel a little bit wearied like he about to change but can't figure out why. When Stiles sees him he runs over and asks "Are you ok man what is wrong?" "I don't know I got to get out of here, Derek I'm not feeling well I need to get out of here and fast." He looks at Stiles and tells him "I'm sorry but I have to go I'll call or text you tomorrow so you know I'm ok."

After that Derek grabs Scott and helps him into the car so they can get away from anyone might be. When they get back to Derek's place Scott as make the full change and has a need to go running. Derek allows himself to change so he can try to help keep Scott keep out of any trouble. Derek can remember when he was a young werewolf he loved to run on the night of the full moon and some of the thing he did which was not good for hiding who and what his family was. "Scott hold up man I'll run with you just let me get something." By time Scott hears him trying to talk to him he is already in a dead sprint heading to the thickest part of the woods.

After Derek gets caught up to Scott he can smell a sent he has not smelt in many years. "Scott wait a minute, I smell something and the last time I had smelled this was right before my house burnt when I was getting for a run like tonight." Derek tells Scott after putting his hand on his solder to try to keep him from running off. Scott turns to look at him and can see what looks to about five men and six women walking up on there right side. "Let's get the hell out of here this was a bad idea." Derek whispers hoping the people walking up can't hear him. "Derek who is you new friend there with you!" One of the women yells as she aims her crossbow at Scott. "Come on we have got to get out of here they are hunters and I know that one run as fast as you can there is a hidden room under the stares at my house get in there and hid from them it's the only place you will be safe for now." He tells Scott, "Wait what do you mean hunters and how will I see the way into the room when I get there?" Scott asks him. "I will explain everything to you latter just go and you will see the way into it was made for people like us as a safe haven from them now go." Derek tells him as he starts to run the other way. Right as Derek was about to run he hears Scott let out with a yelp as his arm gets pined to a tree from where he was shot with a silver arrow. "Derek, help me I can't move!" Scott screams out as he tries to free his arm from the tree. Derek runs over to him and helps pull the arrow out of Scott's arm, "Come one get on my back I need to take you and have that looked at." Derek tells him, "No my mom can't know about any of has happened here she won't understand." Scott tries to fight him but from the silver is to week to do anything. As Derek walks off with Scott on his back about to pass out he can hear the group of people talking and laughing as they walk off but can't understand them. "Scott don't worry it won't be to the hospital well at least not one for humans I need to get you checked and make sure you're ok because sometimes they lase the tips with a Wolf Bane mix that can kill us if it gets in our blood and we don't get the right needed medicine to counter act it." Derek tells him trying not to let him hear the sadness in his voice.

After what seemed to be house to both of the young men they finally showed up at the vet client where Scott works most of the time after school. Derek barges in the back door and lays Scott on the exemption table then starts to look for Dr. Deaton. After a few minutes Derek and Dr. Deaton come back into the room where Scott is about to pass out from Wolf Bane that has already started to make him feel like he is in a daze and can't stop spinning. "What the happened to him Derek, you told me you could keep him safe and not to worry about it?!" Deaton yells at Derek, Derek looks up at him with his eyes filling up with tears and says "I did the best I could it was the damn hunters showed up again, the ones that set my house on fire and killed my whole family." "What is happening to me I can't feel my arm?" Scott says in a low week sounding voice. The Dr. the runs over to where he keeps the herbs that makes the medicine need to reverse what has started to happen to Scott.

After he gets the mixture done he has Derek help hold Scott down has he begins to rub it on the opened wound on his arm. "Ok he will be fine just make sure you keep a close on him the rest of the night and keep it wrapped up, it will be healed my sunrise so no one will ever know what happened." Dr. Deaton tells Derek before helping him load Scott into the car for the trip home.

When they get back to Derek's house he can see that Stiles has showed up and is trying to find out what is going on by sneaking around and looking in the windows of the house. "What the hell are you doing?" Derek screams at him after he gets out of the car and starts to help Scott out. "Nothing juts wanting to make sure that Scott is ok" Stiles tells him shaking in fear. "He will be fine he just fell into a bunch of Wolf Bane but I go him the medicine and treatment he needed." He tells Stiles. As we caries Scott into the house and lays him down on the couch to get some rest. "I will have him call you when he wakes up so you don't worry about him on man." Derek tells him in a very calmed and very unlike himself voice at least when it comes to dealing with Stiles that is. "If anything changes with him call me and let me know please I don't want to lose him." Stiles tells him with an almost crying sound in the back of his words. Before leaving he walks over and gives Scott a kiss on the forehead and runs out of the house hopping that Derek don't see the tears swelling up in his eyes.


End file.
